


brad/nate - kissing

by romanticalgirl



Category: Generation Kill
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-14
Updated: 2013-04-14
Packaged: 2017-12-08 12:01:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/761090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted 4-21-11</p>
    </blockquote>





	brad/nate - kissing

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 4-21-11

Brad doesn't kiss Nate goodbye when he goes to England. They're not really at that stage where goodbye kisses are accepted, which seems strange, given that they've been to the stage where sucking each other off and grinding together against walls and handjobs in the shower is okay, but goodbye kisses mean something, and goodbye isn't anything they practice.

They keep in touch through emails which read like a contest to see who is the biggest smart ass (the answer is Brad, but only because some things Nate feels obligated by his position not to say out loud) when they don't read like political commentary. Without the constraints of theater and Nate being his commanding officer, Brad is even sharper and more vicious in his critiques, in his analysis. Nate has to bite his tongue to keep from laughing out loud when he reads them, seeing Brad's face in his mind's eye, knowing the look that would accompany the words.

Brad's entire tour unfolds for him this way, some of the emails terse and tense, some that speak volumes in nothing at all, and others that are dry as dust. He's sure his own are similar, chronicling leaving the Marines and finding a new place. They're both in different worlds, though Brad's, at least, is similar. They're friends and, Nate thinks, equals finally, though he's not sure if Brad would agree.

That changes when he gets an email with an airline and an arrival time and a notice that he'd better have some decent goddamned beer on hand. Nate calls a friend who knows more about beer than he does, which isn't all that hard, and stocks his refrigerator with stuff that costs more than he normally spends on food in a month. He can't pay attention in class and he nearly rear-ends a guy on his way to the airport in his rush.

When Brad comes out of the baggage claim with a gray-green duffel and sunglasses, he doesn't look twice before coming straight to Nate's car. "A fucking Volvo, sir?"

"It was cheap."

"So are whores. Doesn't mean you want to be seen around town with one." He slides in and pushes the seat all the way back, stretching out his legs. "Fucking C-141s are more comfortable than coach." 

"Being tethered to a plane and dragged behind it for the entire flight is more comfortable than coach." Nate adds as he pulls into the stream of traffic and drives. It's easy to tell from the way Brad's holding his body that his eyes are closed and he's half-asleep, so Nate doesn't talk, just lets the sound of the road wash over them.

He pulls up to his apartment building and stops the car, not moving. He glances at Brad and wonders if he should wake him. He realizes Brad's awake just before he speaks. "I'm not Sleeping Beauty."

"Especially with your mouth open like that, drooling all over." Nate leans in further, not sure what he's doing, what he's daring. "So that means I don't have to kiss you?"

Brad curves a hand around the back of Nate's neck and pulls him closer. "No. It doesn't mean that at all."


End file.
